


Avengers Training Session

by DarkSpider07



Series: Marvel Smut Stories [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers Orgy, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Lube, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ass to pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpider07/pseuds/DarkSpider07
Summary: The Avengers gather to train and exercise in a very erotic and dirty way.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Wanda Maximoff/Thor, Wanda Maximoff/Thor, Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Smut Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950763
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	Avengers Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure smut and not meant to be taken seriously just like my other stories. I was actually kind of laughing at how ridiculous I made some parts of this.
> 
> Again, this is a fusion of both MCU and comic material.

The Avengers were all in the training room, working up a sweat. Steve, Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Wanda, Carol and Peter were all present. With the team assembled, they wasted little time in starting their workout. They were in their exercise gear, the women men had standard t shirts and shorts, while the women were wearing sports bras and tight booty shorts.

“Okay team! Today, this exercise will focus on durability!” Steve Rogers announced to his team. 

Wanda was standing between Tony and Thor, both men had their hands groping her C bordering D cup tits through her sports bra. Natasha was standing between Bucky and Clint, her boyfriend and best friend. They too were groping her, squeezing her big DD tits, they were almost spilling out of her sports bra. Both men were towering over her short 5’3” height. Carol was standing between Peter and Steve, like Natasha her big DD tits were stretching her sports bra in the best of ways. But unlike Natasha she stood at 5’11”, almost as tall as Peter. Steve and Peter were groping her ass while squeezing her tits. All the women had world class asses, they were perfectly shaped with wide hips and bubbly from their intense workouts and active professions.

“Friday? What’s the first position?” Steve asked.

“The first part of the exercise is blowjobs, sir.” Friday stated calmly

The women dropped to their knees and started to paw at the large bulges barely contained in the men’s shorts. They pulled down their shorts and all the men’s long thick cocks sprang free hitting the women in the face. 

Wanda grabbed a cock in each hand and started to stroke them, Tony’s cock was a huge 10 inches while Thor’s was a godly 14 inches. She shivered in anticipation. Natasha had also started to jerk a cock in each hand, Clint was 10 inches while Bucky was 11 inches. Natasha smiled up at her lover and best friend. Carol had slowly wrapped her fingers around their length, Steve’s 12 inch cock and Peter’s 13 inch cock were pointed at her face as their cockheads bumped into her cheeks. 

None of the women could fully wrap a single hand around the cocks in front of them, each being thicker than a soda can. The women were definitely in for a wild afternoon knowing that all the men could fuck for hours straight and cum multiple times without every going soft. 

Natasha was the first to move, she took Bucky’s cock and stuffed it down her throat. She pulled back and jerked Bucky’s saliva coated cock while she deepthroated Clint’s cock, bobbing her head back and forth. Natasha switched between her boys steadily, coating their cocks and her chin in saliva and precum.

Wanda had moved her head right up against Tony and Thor’s thighs, she had their cocks running up the length of her face and she rubbed them over her features. Wanda began to lick up the lengths of their shafts with a wide tongue from below, from base to tip she repeated the process for both men. 

Carol was sucking Steve’s cock while she pumped Peter’s with two hands. Steve had his hands on her head as he forced his way down her throat. His fat cock was forcing her mouth open wide and she loved every second. Carol switched over to Peter and rubbed his cockhead on her face, coating it with her drool before taking it down her mouth.

The three women of the Avengers were getting throat fucked by their super endowed teammates. After only a couple minutes of alternating between the cocks in front of them, their faces were coated in saliva and precum. 

Carol pussy was dripping wet with anticipation and she wanted a cock in there ASAP. She was relieved when Friday spoke up,

“Blowjobs, complete. Next is fucking and sucking.” Friday said from above.

“Steve, I want to ride your cock!” Carol called out.

Steve obliged and got on his back, carol mounted him in a reverse cowgirl style with her hands behind her. She was leaning back and pushed her tits forward as she sank down on his cock. Steve stretched her out as he sank further, filling her completely. While Steve was thrusting his cock up into Carol’s tight pussy, Peter had stepped over Carol’s chest. His huge balls were slapping her massive tits as she sucked his cock into her mouth. Peter had his hands firmly on her head as he shoved his cock as deep as he could into her mouth.

Wanda was a more quiet women while Thor and Tony easily took charge with their dominating personalities. They pushed Wanda to her hands and knees, Thor got behind her while Tony kneeled in front. Thor pushed his cock into her pussy while Tony thrusted into her mouth, entering her throat. They each grabbed hold and started to thrust faster and harder. Thor’s massive 14 inches inches were punishing her pussy, going straight to her womb with every thrust. Thor could only fit 11 of his 14 inches in her, that didn’t stop him however from hammering her pussy with the strength of a god. Tony completely buried his 10 inches down Wanda’s throat, her nose was poking his pelvis with every thrust.

Bucky and Clint led Natasha to a bench and put her on her back. She arched her back so that her huge tits would rise up, enticing her boys. Clint threw a leg over her and slapped his fat cock between her tits. She brought her hands up and mashed them around his cock as he began to thrust between them, his cock head sticking out the top and hitting her chin. Bucky was between her knees, easing his cock into her pussy. Once he was inside he started to thrust into his girlfriend. After a couple of thrusts he was buried to the hilt, his 11 inches were balls deep in Natasha as he hammered her hard. The Avengers gym was filled with moans as they fucked each other. 

“Let’s switch things up Cap!” Peter called to his leader.

Peter bent down and grabbed Carol’s hips, not before licking hers tits a few times though. He pulled her towards him, off Steve’s cock. As Carol was pulled off she could feel Steve’s cock running up her back. She was now on her back with Peter kneeling between her legs and Steve kneeling above her head. Both men pushed into her holes and started to hammer her mercilessly. Peter ran his hands up her smooth, toned abs while Steve grabbed her tits. Carol’s legs were spread into a wide V shape as Peter plowed her, he spread her legs till she was almost doing a split. Steve’s balls were slamming into her nose and eyes with every thrust into her oesophagus as Carol orgasmed hard.

Thor was still hammering Wanda, he had grabbed her fat ass and was pulling her cheeks apart, exposing her asshole. He stuck his thumb into her anus and pushed deep. Making her moan around Tony’s cock. Thor pulled his gargantuan cock from her womb and leaned down, starting from Wanda’s taint he slowly licked up her asshole. He licked up the puckered hole like it was an ice cream cone, then he stuck his tongue deep inside her anus. Wanda groaned around Tony’s cock as she came hard from the anal licking, sending vibrations that made him fuck her throat hard.

Clint was now over Natasha’s face, he had his cock aimed up while she attacked his balls. Bucky had brought Natasha’s legs together to aim straight up, the added tightness of her pussy was sending him over the edge. He was hammering Natasha’s pussy, burying himself to the hilt with every thrust and fucking her womb. Natasha lost it and came over Bucky’s cock, squeezing his cock with her strong vaginal muscles. Bucky’s balls were slapping her ass with every thrust as well, the slapping of their bodies adding to the other slapping noises and moaning in the large room.

Peter and Steve were about to blow, Carol’s tight pussy and throat were squeezing their thick’s cocks as they buried themselves repeatedly to the hilt. Steve pulled his 12 inches from Carol’s throat, a line of spit connecting them still.

“Where do you want it Carol?! Where do you want our cum?!” Steve asked her panting.

“In my mouth! I want to taste it! Fill up my slutty mouth with your cum!” She screamed back orgasming

Peter pulled his cock from Carol’s pussy making her moan. Steve and Peter both stood up, furiously jerking their huge cocks while Carol got on her knees. Carol grabbed their cocks with each hand and brought them to her lips. They were far to thick to stick both their cocks into her mouth so she placed the tips together and attacked both their heads. Steve and Peter were pumping their cocks until they blew. They came together, filling her mouth with their cum. Carol swallowed load after load, they kept firing while she kept swallowing. The super soldier and the spider each fired over 15 massive ropes of cum. Carol was not deterred and never let a drop escape her mouth, by the time they were done she had swallowed more than 5 mouthfuls and kept the final mouthful in her full mouth. They pulled their cocks apart, not caring that they were touching tips as Carol moaned. She opened her mouth showing the full mouth load and swirled the cum around, she giggled at their aroused expressions as she sensually swallowed every drop.

Wanda was cumming again from Thor and Tony spit roasting her. Her constant moaning and screaming as well as her tight pussy threw Tony and Thor over the edge. 

“We’re gonna cum inside you Wanda! We’re gonna fill that pussy and throat with cum till you are overflowing with our spunk!” Tony said, looking down at her.

Tony came down her throat, sending 9 huge ropes of cum down into her stomach. He pulled his cock out so that only the head was in her mouth and fired his final 4 to fill her mouth. Thor buried his 14 inches as far as he could as blasted Wanda’s womb with cum. Thor fired 17 massive ropes into her pussy, filling every space within her. It was so much that cum started to leak between his shaft and her pussy lips, dripping to the floor. They each pulled out and Wanda collapsed to the floor, fingering her flooded pussy and swallowing the load in her mouth. She had came at least 5 times from their intense fucking. 

Bucky heard the other groups cumming, he was close too. Natasha came for the fifth time on his cock and Bucky didn’t hold back, he planted his cock into her womb and fired. Bucky first 15 large ropes of cum into Nat, filling her womb with his thick cum. Clint was not far behind, as soon as Bucky pulled his cock from Natasha’s pussy, he was already sliding down. Clint slid down Nats body, his huge cock and balls dragging over her chest, tits and toned stomach. Natasha’s pussy just began to leak Bucky’s cum right as Clint guided his cock in. Clint’s cock smoothly pushed into Natasha’s pussy, he could feel Bucky’s cum around his cock as he also bottomed out in her womb. Natasha was still cumming hard from before and that set Clint off. He fired his 14 huge ropes off into her womb, mixing his load with Bucky’s cum inside of his best friend. Natasha’s cunt was now leaking both their loads down her asshole and onto the bench. Clint pulled his cock out and a tidal wave of cum poured out of her over used pussy, down her asshole and onto the bench, pooling by her ass.

Natasha loved when both Clint and Bucky fucked and filled her. Her boyfriend and her best friend working together inside of her was one of her favourite feelings. As soon as they pulled out she got up off the workout bench and started to lick and suck their cum off the bench where it pooled after pouring from her cunt. 

The Avengers had all finished at around the same time. It had been about 20 minutes since they started and they were nowhere near done with each other.

“Friday, randomize our ‘playlist’ and tell me what’s next!” Tony called out grinning, he knew it was gonna be good.

“Randomizing. Next is anal, boss.” Friday replied in her Irish voice.

The women all smiled at the men they were with.

“Someone get the lube!” Natasha called out, eagerly getting into position.

Natasha got on the ground on her hands and knees and lowered her head to rest on her arms. Her ass was lifted in the air waiting to be pounded. Wanda decided to get on her shoulders, she went near a bench and leaned her ass against it while she stuck her ass in the air. Her legs were folded over and her knees were on either side of her head in a butter churner position. Carol had stood up, she walked over to piece of equipment and leaned against it, bending at the waist and sticking her ass out. She pressed her tits up against the steel bars of the workout machine and swayed her ass slightly, inviting Peter and Steve to fuck her asshole. 

The male Avengers had all lubed up their already cum and saliva slick cocks. Each duo took a bottle of lube to the girls and got them ready. Bucky and Clint worked the lubed fingers into her ass together, fingering her asshole to prepare it for their thick cocks. Tony and Thor were doing the same until Carol called over to them,

“Hey Stark! Squeeze the bottle right into her asshole! You’ll thank me later Wands!” She called over, making eye contact with Clint, remembering one of their previous orgies. 

Tony obliged, he took the bottle and up ended it and placed the cap into Wanda’s rosebud. He squeezed a decent amount into her bowels and Wanda moaned out. Steve was approaching Carol with the lube, but before he could apply some Peter stopped him.

“Hold on Steve, I need to get a taste of that fine ass before we destroy it for a while.” Peter said.

Peter went up to Carol and kneeled down behind her. Her took her big ass cheeks in his hands and spread them. He saw her anus winking at him in anticipation and he dove in. Peter licked her anus all over, he buried his tongue into her asshole as Carol moaned out. Peter’s mouth created a seal of suction with his lips as he drove his tongue in. Once Peter was done he got up and stood back and turned to Steve,

“Ok, go for it! Lube her up and let’s dominate this ass!” Peter said excitedly.

Steve just smiled at him and continued, he lathered up Carol’s asshole with a liberal amount of lube and then pushed his cock in. She was tight to say the least, no matter how many times the Avengers butt fucked her, which had to be over 100 times altogether, her durability powers made her as tight as ever. Steve grabbed her hips and started to work his cock into her asshole. After a few minutes he was balls deep and his 12 inch cock was buried in her guts. 

Clint got on his knees behind Natasha and guided his cock into her slick rosebud. It was a tight fit due to her constant extreme workouts. He pushed in and soon his balls were up against her gaping pussy which was leaking his and Bucky’s cum from earlier. His hips were slamming into her fat ass as he pistoned her asshole with his 10 inches.

Tony was on top of Wanda, he was semi crouched as he guided his 10 inch cock into her rectum. Wanda looked up at him and smirked as he pushed his fat cock into her, stretching out her ass. She was just as tight due to her magic powers which naturally protected and healed her body. Tony drove his cock downwards filling Wanda, his thighs were slapping up against her fat ass. Tony reached down and started to rub and finger her pussy which was still leaking Thor’s cum. His fingers were coated in Thor’s and Wanda’s cum, he reached down and put his fingers in her mouth and she licked them clean. 

Peter, Thor and Bucky were standing back stroking their huge cocks slowly, watching their teammates engage in their teams favourite activity. They watched their female teammates get brutally sodomized by their friends. Each woman had came at least twice since they started to get anally fucked. They have been getting butt fucked for 5 minutes when Friday announced,

“Time to switch out those cocks boys.” She said, Tony had programmed her to fully understand their sexual acts and she had become very sexual in nature as a result. She even began to talk dirty to the team and use far more vulgar language than necessary.

Steve, Clint and Tony all slowly pulled their huge cocks from the women’s assholes. They all moaned at the feeling of emptiness. They were soon moaning at Peter, Bucky and Thor filling them up again. The men did not go slow as they were already stretched out. They buried their cocks into Carol, Natasha and Wanda in one swift thrust. All but Thor were buried to the hilt, his 14 inch monster cock was too much for all except Carol. Only she could fully take Thor’s and Peter’s cocks all the way because of her near imperviousness. Thor got about 12 inches in and started to hammer Wanda hard, if he couldn’t bury his cock all the way, he was going to make sure she felt the 12 inches he could get in. 

Peter was pounding Carol, she was holding on to the steel bars as his spider enhanced muscles hammered her ass. His pelvis was smacking her ass with every thrust and she had to use some of her own super strength to ensure she didn’t get pushed over. Peter had his hands wrapped around her body as he grabbed her tits in each hand, squeezing them with his super strength to make sure she really felt it. 

Bucky was on he feet instead of his knees behind Natasha. He was thrusting his hips down as he rammed her ass with his thick 11 inches. Bucky was not taking it easy on his lover, his balls were smacking her pussy as her fucked her. Despite being human with only minor enhancements, Natasha could really take a pounding into all her holes and she loved it. Bucky brought his hand back and slapped it down on her ass cheek, the slapping sound joined the chorus of grunts, moans, screams and the thumping of hips colliding with asses filling the room. Bucky continued to slap her ass 3, 4 over 10 times, turning her ass cheeks as red as her hair. 

The women all came after only a minute of the renewed ass fucking. After 5 minutes they had cum 2 more times. 

“It is time to switch again, sirs. If you would not mind to pull your cocks from Ms. Romanoff, Ms. Maximoff and Ms. Danvers.” Friday called out with amusement in her voice.

The men all groaned out but they pulled their cocks from the women’s rectums. Tony, Clint and Steve got back into positions and started to fuck the girls again. 

Each group went a couple more times as Friday announced their time with erotic pleasure. After 30 minutes the men were close and the women were all delirious from their constant orgasms. They each had came another 20 or so times over the course of the anal domination. 

Right now Thor, Bucky and Peter were fucking Wanda, Natasha and Carol. They wanted to cum so bad and they did. Each man thrust in and came hard, they fired around 15 massive ropes each and filled the women’s assholes with thick cum. Once they pulled out, they surveyed their handiwork. Natasha and Wanda had their assholes facing up, their gaping anus’ had a deep pool of cum filling them. Carol was standing and Peter’s cum was running down her thighs to the ground. It was like a never ending faucet of cum, her stretched out asshole kept pouring out his cum. 

“If only the other girls were here, they would be cleaning your asses right now!” Peter said to the group.

It was true, had Mary Jane, Pepper, Jane and Sharon been present, they would be the first behind the women sucking the cum from their assholes in a stunning display of sluttyness. 

The men just shrugged as Tony, Clint and Steve prepare to dump their loads with their comrads. They were all on edge and holding off to finish together. They were all jacking their cocks hard when their turn came up. Steve stepped behind Carol, he rammed his cock in and fired his equally large load into her. He filled her ass just as Peter had. Clint slid his cock into Natasha as Bucky’s cum was pushed out between his cock and her asshole. It overflowed her asshole and the extra cum ran over her pussy, down her legs and onto the floor. Tony did the same to Wanda and Thor’s cum overflowed her ass as well. Thor’s cum was pushed out and overflowed onto Wanda’s pussy, it leaked down her body and onto her tits. They cum continued to run down her body till it was on her face, she stuck out her tongue to catch what she could. Tony and Clint came hard, firing 13 huge ropes of cum and refilling Wanda’s and Natasha’s assholes with cum. All three men pulled out and like before Natasha and Wanda had a visible pool of cum in their asshole that was as deep as their bowels while Steve’s cum ran down Carol’s legs as it poured out of her gaping asshole. 

The men were still rock hard, it would take more than 2 orgasms to satiate their libidos. The women however needed a breather from the almost hour of intense fucking and over 30 orgasms each. They were slumped on the floor gasping for breath. They were coated in a layer of sweat and cum. Their pussies and assholes were gaping open and leaking copious amounts of cum as the men had fucked them hard with their soda can thick cocks. 

“Friday?” Tony asked

“Anal round has concluded, the women are thoroughly assfucked boss.” Friday replied.

“What’s next Friday?” Steve asked next.

“According to boss’ algorithm, it is time for the ladies to be double penetrated.”

After a few more minutes of waiting for the lady Avengers to get ready, the men moved back towards them. 

They were all jerking their cum covered cocks as they surrounded them again. Steve lifted Carol into his arms, his arms were hooked under her knees as he inserted his cock into her pussy. Carol had her arms wrapped around his broad muscular chest as he started to pump into her, not going as hard as before. Peter came up behind her, put his hands on her hips and started to insert his cock into her asshole. Her head fell back at being so full. Steve’s 12 inch soda can thick cock was in her pussy while Peter’s just as thick 13 inches were in her asshole. They started to pump, alternating their thrusts as they buried themselves inside her.

Bucky and Clint got into a more unorthodox position that Natasha loved when she got DP’d by them. They were each lying down on their backs almost scissoring their legs. Their cocks were side by side pointing straight up as Natasha squatted on top dropping down. They were under an exercise machine as Natasha used a bar above her to steady herself as she sank down. She took Bucky’s cock in her ass while Clint was in her pussy. Reaching overhead she took the bar and pushed and pulled her self onto and off their cocks. Her huge tits were bouncing as got double penetrated, each man had their hands on her hips as they thrust up into her.

Tony was lying down on a bench with Wanda on top of him, they were face to face with her tits against his chest. He was thrusting up into her pussy while Thor was standing behind her thrusting into her ass. Tony had his arms wrapped around her body holding her tight as he fucked up into her. Thor had one hand on her hip while the other had a tight hold on her long brunette hair. Like before, him and Tony were not holding back.

The women were all screaming out in pleasure by the double stuffing. Throughout the room moans, groans and explicits were being screamed out. 

Natasha was screaming in Russian, Wanda eyes were glowing red and Carol’s eyes were glowing yellow. 

“Fuuuuuck!” Carol screamed, “fuck me harder! Drill my fucking holes!” she screamed.

Peter and Steve picked up the pace to a level only a super soldier and a spider enhanced man could.

“трахни меня мои любовники! Заполни мои дыры и сделай нас одним!” (Fuck me my lovers! Fill my holes and make us one!) Natasha screamed out in her mother tongue.

Both Clint and Bucky started to thrust up like madmen.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Wanda screamed out, “Oh Shit, Fuck Meeeeeeee!” Wanda wailed as she came again.

Tony and Thor continued their brutal pace inside the Sokovian witch.

“You think you can take more Carol?! Can you handle anything Steve and I throw at you?!” Peter challenged Carol while grunting.

“Oh Fuck! I can take anything! Use me! Have your way with me!” She screamed while her eyes were shut in pleasure as she came again.

Peter pulled his cock from her asshole and aimed it slightly forward. Steve felt this and stopped his thrusting while Carol was to dazed to understand what was happening. 

Peter pushed his cock into her pussy alongside Steve’s, stretching her as their two monster cocks entered her cunt. Carol’s eyes shot open as she screamed at the top of her lungs and squeezed Steve’s chest with her strong arms. Her head was on Peter’s shoulders as he panted in her ear. Once Peter was buried about half way, him and Steve started to thrust together.

“FUUUUUCK! YOU’RE STRETCHING MY FUCKING CUNT! DON’T STOP! DON’T YOU FUCKING STOP! FUCK MY PUSSY TOGETHER!” Carol screamed up to the ceiling. 

Soon Peter and Steve were buried as far as they could go and continued to hammer Carol.

The fucking continued for another 15 minutes, the women cumming over and over again. 

Wanda threw her head back with her glowing eyes. She reached into Tony’s and Thor’s minds and connected their minds to maximize pleasure. This sent all of them over the edge and with connected minds Tony and Thor came at the same time, Thor firing 14 Massive ropes of cum into Wanda’s ass while Tony filled her pussy with 12 massive ropes of his own cum. Wanda screamed in a long orgasm and she collapsed on top of Tony, her eyes no longer glowing. Both Tony and Thor pulled their cocks out as a river of cum gushed from Wanda’s abused pussy and asshole.

Clint and Bucky had shifted so that they were sitting up with Natasha between them. Clint started to suck on her tits while Bucky was whispering in Russian in her ear. Natasha came again hard and that was it for Bucky and Clint. Clint came first, he fired his 12 huge ropes of cum into her womb filling her while Bucky followed shortly after firing 13 massive ropes deep  
Into her bowels. Once they were done, Clint and Bucky fell back while Natasha fell to the side off their cocks. Her pussy and asshole were also pouring out cum as they gaped from the thick cocks.

Peter and Steve were hammering Carol’s pussy together, the feeling of her tight pussy being even tighter with two cocks shoved in her was beating the heroes. Carol was cumming nonstop, the two cocks in her pussy had broken her mind as she latched herself onto Steve sticking her ass against Peter. Peter had been slapping her ass hard and turned the once white skin red. Both men soon came inside of Carol’s pussy. They fired at the same time, each firing almost 15 humongous ropes of cum. They could feel the other mans cum mix with their own as it filled Carol’s cunt and dripped out between their touching cocks. Once they were done, Steve put his hands under her armpits while Peter grabbed her waist. Together they lifted her off their cocks gently and a torrent of cum poured out of her gaping pussy. They put her on the floor near the other women and stepped back. Carol’s pussy was gaping side open, Peter and Steve’s monster cocks had stretched her to the point that they could see how much cum was in her as more continued to pour out.

The three women were mind broken, their eyes were lidded from the extreme fucking and their more than 45 orgasms combined. The only problem was that the men’s cocks were still rock hard.

“Durability training complete. Ms. Romanoff, Ms. Maximoff and Ms. Danvers have all being thoroughly assessed for their durability under extreme circumstances and have all passed the tests given.” Friday stated overhead.

“Another successful training session!” Thor cheered out, his hard cock still sticking out. 

“Boss, Ms. Watson and Ms. Potts are both in the lounge area and are asking when the training session will be over.” Friday asked.

The men all looked at each other while stroking their massive rock hard cocks. They smiled and left the girls to rest as they made their way to the lounge. They made their way to the lounge still naked and saw MJ and Pepper talking on the couch. The girls turned to the team and immediately smiled, the team approached them and surrounded them. Mary Jane and Pepper were about to experience the might of the Avengers again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, I have a few more lined up if you guys like this stuff. Also, I’m actually working on a smut story with an actual plot but with the same level of dirty sex as in these stories. So if you’re interested in something like that, give this series a bookmark or something, or don’t, I write these for fun and only recently decided to upload more.


End file.
